Arich Zenith
- Teen= - Adult= - Rider= }} |Age = 24 |Gender = Female |Race = Mo'Gallian Vampire |Classification = Kamen Rider, Vampire |Affiliation = Mo'Gallile |Origin = Kamen Rider Gaim/Mo'galile |Powers = Those of a Blood Letter Mo'gallian Vampire, Those of Kamen Rider Gaim |Weapons = Various summoned with Lockseeds, most commonly: Daidaimaru, Musou Saber, and DJ Gun |Equipment = Lockseeds, Sengoku Driver, Genesis Core, Sakura Hurricane Bike |Status = Active |Face Claim = Rumia and Byakuren Hijiri from Touhou Project |Player = Ivory }} Arich Zenith is 24 year old Mo'gallian Vampire. Under an odd set of circumstances she acquired a Sengoku Driver and several lockseeds to use with it. She hopes she can make the use of these items to improve the world's perspective of vampires in general Skills and Abilities Being a Blood letter, Arich is able to perform several healing and defensive spells using the "Blood fuel" in her body. As an accomplished Fencer, she's most at home using a blade or rapier of some kind. Normal Forms What makes Arich stand out from other Blood Letters though, is her Sengoku Driver, a device that, when used with a lockseed, allows her to transform into Kamen Rider B.Gaim. As B.Gaim, Arich gains enhanced strength, speed, and endurance, levels of which vary between the forms she can use. By Using the Blood Orange Lockseed, B.Gaim has Access to "Blood Orange Arms", an armor set that equips her with the Daidaimaru, and as with all her forms, the Musou Saber. The Blood Orange Arms is the most balanced of her forms, not having any notable stats higher or weaker than the others, and thus is her normally preferred form. In this form she has access to two special attacks without the aid of the Musou saber, the Daidai Itou, in which she sends energy waves in the shapes of orange slices out of her blade, and the Burai Kick, where she jumps into the air and dives through a series of blood orange slice shaped energy circles that enhance the kick's power. When she transforms into this form, her belt lets out a guitar riff followed by the announcement; "Blood Orange Arms! Miss Vampire on Parade!" Budo.png|B.Gaim Budo Arms Blood Gaim Kiva Arms.png|B.Gaim Kiva Arms By using the Budo Lockseed, B.Gaim has access to "Budo Arms", this armor equipping her with the "Budou Ryuhou", a powerful magnum. While this form can move faster than Blood Orange Arms, it's physically weaker, unable to do much in a fist fight, getting too close to the action in this form almost assuredly guarantees the transformation to cancel upon a few good punches. Upon transformation, the belt announces; "Budo Arms! The Blood of the Dragon!" Using the Kiva Lockseed let's B.Gaim access "Kiva Arms", which allows her to use the most famous strengths of "Kamen Rider Bujin Kiva". Although she doesn't gain any weapons from this form, the enhanced kicking power and the charged attack in the Musou saber more than make up for that. Upon Transformation, this lockseed announces, "Kiva Arms! King of Vampire!" Jinba Forms bloodjinbalemon.png|Jinba Lemon Blood Gaim Jinba Grape.png|Jinba Grape Blood Gaim jinba Kiva Arms.png|Jinba Kiva By using the Genesis Core, which she took from Bujin Zangetsu Shin's Genesis Driver, attached to her normal Driver, B.Gaim has access to a variety of Jinba forms. At the cost of the weapon she normally has in Blood Orange Arm's she gets the "Sonic Arrow", and an enhanced power depending on the Energy Lockseed used. Using the Lemon energy Lockseed, she gains access to "Jinba Lemon", which gives her a slight strength boost, as well as the power to form energy "Lemon Grenades" in her hand. With Budo Energy, she gains super speed. And with Kiva Energy she gains all of the powers of the Kiva Lockseed mixed with her own base abilities, and rather than a Sonic Arrow, she gains the "Kiva Arrow", which essentially shoots Rider kicks at people, however Jinba Kiva has it's draw backs, even a vampire like Arich can only use it for 10 minutes at a time without it becoming fatally fatiguing on her body. Kachidoki Via the Blood Kachidoki Lockseed, B.Gaim has access to her most powerful form, the evolved form of "Blood Orange Arms", "Blood Kachidoki Arms"! In this form all of B.Gaim's stats from Blood Orange Arms are tripled and she gains access to the "Kachidoki Bata", a set of flags that seem to be able to be used as Flame swords, as well as the "Matchlock Great Blood Orange DJ Gun". Using the DJ Gun she can fire a number of different "Fruits Charge" attacks by attaching a lockseed to them. The DJ Gun has a blade mode that's accessed when the Musou saber is placed within it. Upon transformation, her belt announces, "BLOOD KACHIDOKI! The Vampire's triumph!" Personality Arich is a very optimistic and hopeful person, often putting herself to the side to help others, even if they're strangers, but when she's unable to help, as was the common thing to happen in the past, she quickly becomes disheartened. While she can be stubborn about decisions or things she thinks she knows, she always eventually opens up to finding a middle road or learning something new. Seeing the Negative perception of Vampires in Media, Arich feels determined to change people's perceptions of them, and maybe as B.Gaim she can do just that. For some reason she seems to favor being in her teenaged form. History The Badlands are a very interesting place to grow up in. While in many parts of the world Undead creatures are put into the "Always Chaotic evil" sterotype, seen as monsters and as an affront to the thought of life at all, in the Badlands, Undead are just people like anyone else, varying from the Postman, to your overly friendly neighbor Mr. Gorers. So naturally Arich was confused when she'd seen the perceptions the rest of the world have of undead through the news and all the movies and creepy books, thus when she turned 18, she set out through out Mo'galile to try to get tourists attention and help them out, try to convince them that Undead weren't inherently evil with the help she offered them. Unfortunately for her, with most of her requests to help being ignored, Arich couldn't do much of anything but go home and mope. She'd noticed that after awhile the Badlands seemed to get less and less tourists coming through, unbeknownst to her, this was because of the quick spread of the news of the Millennium Attack. With less and less tourists, she found the streets in her home town a lot easier to traverse, so she took walks a lot more often. On one of these walks, she found what looked like an odd mix of electronic speaker and a padlock, seemed to be themed on the blood orange. However she was shocked when she pushed a button on it and an orange zipper unzipped a portion of reality in front of her, leading into another world all together. In this world, Arich found an odd looking device, upon putting it near her waist it wrapped a yellow belt around her waist connecting it, marking it with an odd face at the end of it. Not sure what she could do with it, she continued to travel and explore this new world, eventually bumping into a few armored people calling themselves "Bujin Riders" whom had belts similiar to hers. Arich learned on the fly how to use the belt as she got attacked by one calling themselves "Bujin Zangetsu Shin". She was barely able to hold him off enough to escape. The Padlock item, which she now knew to be a "Lockseed", hadn't been able to open another portal thus far, so she'd found herself stranded in this strange feuding world. She managed to hold her own against these other "Bujin Riders", and had even managed to defeat two of them, Bujin Kiva and Bujin Ryugen leaving behind only a "Wake up" fuestle and Budo Lockseed respectively. Eventually she faced off against the Bujin Zangetsu a second time, while he had the upper hand at first, but knocked to the ground, she saw a fruit growing out of it, she grabbed it, and the Fuestle she had with her merged with the fruit, creating the Kiva Lockseed. Using the Kiva Lockseed, she ultimately defeated the Zangetsu and took his driver and lockseeds. She'd gone out to harvest some more lockseeds for use in her driver the next day...when by some miracle she'd been teleported out of that world. While Arich had been teleported back to the main Rigel Prima Universe, she found herself in a whole new kettle of fish, summoned by The Smith of the Rider Rings to assist him in the elimination of a Monster Army he accidentally unleashed. Using all of the skills she'd learned in the other world, and a new trick she was taught by the Smith involving parts from Zangetsu's driver, she managed to fight off most of the army, until it came to a larger red monster...that seemed to even talk! The Monster pulverized Arich into the ground, until the Smith grabbed a blood Orange off his desk and turned it into the "BLOOD KACHIDOKI" Lockseed, tossing it to Arich, she turned into B.Gaim Kachidoki arms and defeated the monster. Parting ways with the Smith after that, Arich headed home, hoping that she could improve the image Undead have via her superheroism. Relationship Guide *??? *Mr. Gorers- neighbor Category:Characters Category:Kamen Riders Category:Non-human Category:Mo'Gallian